Crossed Wires
by sashsweetie
Summary: When CJ develops a relationship with Andi, why does the First Lady seem so jealous?
1. Chapter 1

"CJ"

At the sound of her name, CJ jerked her head up from the document she was reading and was surprised but pleased to find Toby's ex-wife leaning against her door frame. She smiled. "Andy! What brings you to our humble domain?"

Andy chuckled and moved into the room. "I felt it time to confront my ex on his lack of interest in our children." She looked up at CJ and was touched by the look of concern passing across the other woman's face. CJ was such a sweetheart. Andy shook her head and smiled. "Don't worry about it, CJ. I just thought I'd stop by and see if you wanted to grab lunch."

CJ examined her for a moment before looking down at the pages in front of her and sighing. "I do, but…" she waved a hand at the stack in front of her and looked at Andy ruefully. "How about dinner?"

Andy thought about it and nodded. "I can do that. Say 7? At Priani's?" She named a pleasant but out of the way restaurant.

CJ grinned. "Perfect."

Andy smiled at her old friend's enthusiasm. "I'll see you then." She turned and left the room gracefully, leaving CJ pensive and unable to focus.


	2. Chapter 2

At 6 pm, CJ stood in front of the mirror in the women's washroom and examined herself. She wished she had time to change before going out with Andi, but it just wasn't going to happen. Sighing, she set about quickly neatening her hair and fixing her make-up.

A wave from across the restaurant guided CJ to their table, where she received a warm hug from the gorgeous red head. "It's been ages since I got to see you outside work!" Andi quipped. CJ was disgruntled to notice that Andi _had_ had time to change.

However, she grinned back. "I know!" She let the waiter seat her. "How old are the kids now?"

Andi smiled wistfully "They're two."

"God, I need to see them!"

"That would be great, they love new people." Andi seemed quite excited by CJ's interest in her children. This surprised CJ.

"When could I come by?" she asked tentatively, feeling bad she hadn't taken the time before.

Andi glowed "Whenever you want! After dinner if you like."

CJ smiled. "Let's see how late it is."

It wasn't until the weekend that she actually made it to Andi's apartment. The door opened to reveal Andi holding Huck, who had curly dark hair. "CJ!" Andy smiled happily, "Come in!" She backed up a little to allow CJ entrance. A solemn red head peeked around the corner.

"Who are you?" the little girl questioned, the rest of her body following her head into the hallway.

Andi turned to face her daughter. "Molly, this is CJ. She works with Daddy." CJ smiled and waved, but Molly's eyes remained on her mother.

"Daddy's here?" CJ felt her heart break with those two words. She'd have to get on Toby's ass about coming to see his kids.

Andi sighed and went to kneel in front of Molly. "No, sweetie. He's not." She stroked the little girl's hair. "But CJ came just to see you and Huck, isn't that nice?"

Molly nodded in silence. Huck climbed out of his mother's arms and made his way over to CJ. "Will you read to me?" He questioned without pause.

"Sure! Lead the way." Huck grinned and started into the living room with CJ in tow.

"Sit." He pointed at the couch and went over to the bookshelf to select a book. CJ followed his instructions, and was pleased when Molly came to sit beside her too.

"Coffee?" Andi questioned.

"Please!" CJ smiled.

Huck returned to place a book carefully on CJ's lap before pulling himself onto the couch on the other side from Molly. Once he was settled, CJ opened the book so both children could see the pictures and started to read.

By the time she finished, Huck was asleep against her leg. "I like that book." Molly commented.

"Me too." CJ agreed. The Polar Express was one of her favourite children's books.

"It's sad."

CJ looked at Molly, surprised. Most children didn't pick up on that until they were older. "Yes."

Molly looked up at her quietly. On impulse, CJ reached out her hand for the little girl's. Molly took it gently and leaned against CJ's arm. "Why doesn't Daddy come to see us?" the girl questioned.

CJ sighed. "I don't know, Molly. I really don't know."


	3. Chapter 3

After that day, CJ started going over to Andi's much more often. She chose not to mention it to Toby, and as he didn't mention it, she presumed Andi had neglected to either. They took the kids to the park, on picnics, to the pool. Andi was a devoted mother and a very sparkly person – something, CJ suspected, that was the reason they had always gotten along in the first place.

Huck was very like his mother – outgoing and friendly, while Molly was far more reserved, though she grew very attached to CJ as time went by. CJ grew to love them both, and enjoyed spending time with Andi. She loved the glow that appeared in Andi's cheeks whenever she felt particularly strongly about something, her natural grace…the way Andi just made her feel at peace.

Through the weeks, CJ found herself staying more and more often for glasses of wine after the kids had gone to bed, to order in a late dinner or nibble on crackers and cheese in the living room. It was nice to have a female friend outside of work, she thought to herself one night as she sat on the couch chatting to Andi about the current state of affairs around the world. She loved Abbey Bartlet very dearly, but you could never forget the woman was the First Lady.

Her first surprise came several weeks later when she was deep in discussion with Abbey at an event of some sort and Andi came over to say hello.

"Andi!" Abbey exclaimed as she came up, leaning forward to kiss the other woman's cheek.

"Hello, Abbey, you look divine." Andi smiled charmingly.

"So do you, my dear."

"Thank you!" Andi turned to CJ after a moment and embraced her, kissing her cheek. "I'm so glad you bought that dress, CJ. You look absolutely gorgeous!" She blushed a little at her own exuberance.

"You think so?" CJ wrinkled her nose. "I like it, and Abbey loves it, but I'm not sure it will live up to Molly's standards." She winked at Abbey. "I promised Molly I'd come over afterward so she could see me in my 'princess dress'"

Andi chuckled. "She has Auntie CJ totally wrapped around her little finger." She confided in Abbey, who raised her eyebrows at CJ.

"Auntie CJ." She commented dryly, taking a sip of wine.

Now it was CJ's turn to blush. Andi waved at someone in the distance. "Excuse me." She smiled at them both and slid away to speak to someone else.

"I didn't realise you and Andi were so close." Abbey commented once they were alone again.

"We've known each other a long time." CJ demurred.

"That isn't what I meant, Claudia Jean, and you know it." Abbey chastised. "She makes it sound like you spend all of your free time at her house!"

"Well, I do..." CJ admitted. "I'm the only female on senior staff, you know. It can get a bit tiring. And Andi is just so…I don't know."

Abbey's eyes narrowed. "We should go out for dinner some time."

CJ sensed she was entering a danger zone for some reason. "Wouldn't it be seen as strange, you having dinner with one of your husband's staff? Pushing an agenda?"

"We could have dinner in the Residence." Abbey pushed.

"I'd like that." CJ agreed cautiously, unsure why Abbey seemed so keen on the concept of them spending time together all of a sudden.

At that point, the President was about to make a speech, so Abbey went off to stand at his side, and CJ went to cluster with the rest of the senior staff, still confused.

Later, she and Andi briefly woke Molly so she could see them all dressed up before collapsing, exhausted, on the living room couch.

"Why do these things always go so late?" CJ groaned.

"You tell me!" Andi joked. "You're the one on senior staff."

CJ yawned. "I should get home. I'm exhausted."

"Want to sleep here?" Andi offered "The kids would love it if you were here in the morning. We could make pancakes."

"Alright." CJ agreed. She hadn't realised Andi had a guest room.

It was when Andi took her hand and started leading her towards her own bedroom that CJ figured out that she had something different in mind. She paused, squeezing Andi's hand gently. "Andi?"

Andi turned and smiled at her calmly. "Yes?"

"I…" CJ trailed off, not really knowing what to say.

Andi chuckled, moving closer to run her fingers down CJ's cheek. "It's all right, CJ."

CJ backed up a little, letting go of Andi's hand. "I…I didn't realise that…"

Andi's eyes widened a little as she realised CJ's meaning and she blushed darkly. "Oh. Oh, God. I'm sorry."

CJ shook her head. "It's fine. I just…" She was attracted to Andi and all, but she hadn't really considered starting something between them. She sighed. "Let's sit." She gestured to the couch. Andi nodded. CJ took the other woman's hand as they sat together. "Is this the best idea?" she questioned.

Andi looked at her, honesty plain in her face. "I've thought about it a lot. I wouldn't bring you into my childrens' lives if I didn't think you were going to stay."

"Of course I'm going to stay!" CJ exclaimed. "But as your lover? That's something completely different. What if it got to the press? To Toby?"

"Is there something wrong with being with a woman?" Andi asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No." CJ replied. "But it couldn't be anything but serious between you and I, and there is something wrong with losing one of my best friends, not to mention one of my close co-workers!"

"Toby doesn't have to know."

"I don't…I just…" For once CJ found herself at a loss for words. Could things work out with Andi? Was it better to try?

Andi resolved the problem by leaning forwards and kissing her. All of CJ's concerns disappeared momentarily as Andi's lips touched hers, and then she found herself responding, deepening the kiss until she needed to come up for air. She pulled away slightly and could feel Andi smile against her mouth. "Come to bed." Andi murmured.

CJ nodded, suddenly decided. "Okay."

She felt surprisingly unself-conscious slipping naked into Andi's silk-sheeted bed while the other woman pulled out hair-pins in the bathroom.

Andi emerged in a dressing gown, but slid out of it almost immediately to climb into bed beside CJ. "Hi."

"Hi." CJ whispered back. Andi lay back against the pillows, facing her, and examined her quietly. Then she tipped forward, red hair falling around her shoulders, and kissed CJ very gently.

"Good night." She murmured, reaching up to turn out the light.

"Night, Andi." CJ moved in towards her, reaching out an arm to wrap around the other woman. Andi turned against her so that CJ's cheek was resting on her hair. Andi had beautiful hair, CJ mused to herself as she drifted into sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

CJ woke slowly, blinking at the light filtering in through the curtains. She reached out her hand to where Andi had been and found the bed empty. She sat up and looked around to find Andi's satin dressing gown draped over the chair next to her with a note on top.

_For you. I'm up with the kids. _

CJ smiled and slid out of the bed and into the bathrobe. Opening the door she smelled coffee and entered the kitchen with a shy smile. Andi was sitting at the counter sipping coffee and watching the kids colouring with crayons with a content look on her face. When she noticed CJ she winked and patted the seat beside her, getting up to pour another cup of coffee.

It was Huck who noticed her presence first. "CJ!"

CJ sat down at the counter. "Good morning."

"Why are you here so early?" He questioned, putting down his crayon.

Andi came back to sit beside CJ and squeezed her hand under the counter. "CJ and Mommy had a sleepover."

Huck's eyes widened. "Really?"

Andi nodded. "And because CJ's here this morning, we get a special treat."

Molly looked up at this. "A treat?"

Andi nodded and CJ smothered a chuckle at the wide-eyed excitement of the two kids.

"What is it?" Huck burst out.

"Pancakes." Andi informed him. Both children's faces lit up.

"They're my favourite." Molly informed CJ soberly.

"Mine too." CJ stage-whispered, causing Molly to smile.

"So…" Andi continued "I think you two should colour with CJ while Mommy makes the pancake mix. Okay?" A dark and red head nodded eagerly. Huck slid a picture across the table and pushed the crayons more into the middle while CJ made her way over.

"What colour should I make the lion's mane?" CJ pondered out loud.

"Purple!" Molly decided, handing her the purple crayon.

CJ started colouring.

Half an hour later they all sat down to a pancake breakfast. The kids finished quickly before being excused to go watch a movie while Andi and CJ finished at a more leisurely pace, CJ more than slightly distracted from her meal by Andi's hand on her thigh, under the dressing gown. "Want to join me in the shower?" Andi questioned murmured into her ear when they were both finished. CJ looked over. Both kids were absorbed by the film. She nodded. Andi grinned. "Kids?"

Molly looked over. "Yes?"

"I'm going to have a shower, okay?"

Molly nodded and turned back to the movie. "They'll be okay?" CJ questioned.

"Yeah." Andi stood and offered a hand, which CJ took. They were barely inside the bedroom when Andi started kissing her. This chain of events meant that they ended up on the bed instead of in the bathroom. CJ slid her hands under the satin of Andi's pyjamas, exploring her body while pinning Andi beneath her. Andi undid her bathrobe and pulled CJ down to kiss her.

"We should probably stop." CJ pointed out, making the remark invalid by sliding off Andi's pants.

"We should." Andi agreed. "We have all that showering to do after all."

"Yes, with the soap and the shampoo…" CJ trailed off to nibble Andi's neck gently.

"Mmm." Andi sighed and kissed CJ regretfully. "Really, though. I shouldn't leave them alone for too long."

CJ smiled, kissed her one more time, and then climbed off.


	5. Chapter 5

It was Thursday when Carole passed CJ a note from the First Lady inviting her for dinner that evening. She sighed. She'd been planning on spending the night at Andi's. Picking up the phone, she dialled Andi's cell.

"Hello?" Andi's voice filtered over the line.

CJ smiled. "Hey, it's CJ."

"Hi, sweetie. What's up?"

CJ sighed again. "The First Lady wants to have dinner with me tonight."

"Ah."

"Would that be all right with you?"

"I'd rather have you to myself, but it's the First Lady. I feel like you should say yes to having a personal dinner with her."

"I can keep it short. Be at yours by nine?"

"Sounds good."

"You're not upset?"

"Why would I be upset? It's dinner with the First Lady."

"Actually, it's the First Lady being petulant about the amount of time I spend with you."

"What?!"

CJ rested her head in her hands and groaned. "The event the other night."

"Ah."

"She made a big deal out of it."

"About us spending time together."

"Yes."

"So basically the First Lady is jealous."

"I'd say that about covers it. My question is why?"

"I'll think on that. In the meantime, you're having dinner, and we both need to get back to work. I'll see you tonight, okay?"

"I'm looking forward to it."

"Me too."

CJ hung up the phone and sent a message with Carole saying she would love to join the First Lady for dinner.

"CJ! Welcome!" Abbey Bartlet opened the door with a huge smile on her face.

"Hi, Abbey" CJ stepped forward to kiss the other woman's cheek. "How are you?"

"Excellent. And yourself?"

"I'm great." CJ removed her shoes and followed Abbey towards the kitchen.

"And how is Andi?" Abbey's smile was firmly in place.

CJ frowned. "She's well. I'll let her know you asked."

"Good." Abbey poured them each a glass of wine. "I'm cooking, I hope that's alright." She slid CJ's glass across the counter.

"What are we having?" CJ questioned.

"Lasagna." Abbey made her way to the couch. "Come, sit."

Dinner was pleasant, but CJ found Abbey's continued comments regarding Andi frustrating. When she looked at her watch and saw that it was quarter to nine, she apologised profusely and took her leave.

"I have a nine o clock appointment Abbey, I'm sorry."

Abbey raised an eyebrow and sipped her wine. "Right."

CJ sighed. Evidently, Abbey had certain very correct ideas about what was going on between her and Andi, and was not to be convinced otherwise. It was why it bothered her so much that CJ didn't understand. Thanking the First Lady again, she went to the door and pulled on her shoes.

"CJ?" CJ looked up. Abbey was behind her, visibly upset. "I'm sorry."

"W-why?" CJ was confused.

"I'm being horribly rude. Forgive me." CJ nodded slowly, deciding silence was best. "I should be happy you're with Andi. Happy you're happy."

CJ was lost. "Okay…"

Abbey chuckled. "CJ, don't you get it? I'm _jealous_."

CJ suddenly understood and her eyes widened. "_Oh_. I…"

Abbey shook her head. "Go see Andi." she said gently.

CJ straightened up and hugged her. "I'll see you later. Promise." She squeezed Abbey's hand and left.

Abbey managed to close the door before crumpling behind it. She had known it wouldn't go any other way. It had been evident since she had seen them at the event on Saturday that CJ belonged completely to Andi, and that that wasn't going to change. It didn't stop it from hurting. She had loved CJ Cregg silently for years, and now, finally, she had fallen for somebody else.


	6. Chapter 6

Andi looked up from her book as CJ came in the front door to her apartment and removed her glasses, stretching. "Hey, you." She called quietly.

CJ emerged from the hallway still removing her shoes and smiled. "Hey"

"How was dinner with Abbey?"

"Interesting." Was CJ's cryptic reply.

"Hmm. How about you put on some pyjamas and come tell me about it."

CJ leaned over to kiss her. "Okay." She disappeared momentarily into the bedroom.

A few minutes later she was sitting curled at the other end of the couch, her head in Andi's lap while Andi played with her hair. "So what happened?" Andi urged.

CJ hesitated. "Apparently the First Lady is acting jealous because she's figured out what's going on between us, and _is_ jealous…"

Andi's heart caught and she paused in playing with CJ's hair. "As in…"

"Apparently Abbey has a crush on me." CJ turned and looked up at Andi's face, which held an expression of shock.

"O-oh" finally emerged from Andi's mouth.

CJ sat up. "You look worried."

Andi nodded slowly. "I am" she admitted. "For a number of reasons" CJ's eyes watching her caused her to snap out of a reverie and her face to relax into a tense half-smile. "Sorry."

CJ kissed her gently. "Don't be. It's true that Abbey knowing about our relationship could have the potential for trouble. I don't think it will though." She smiled a little.

Andi paused before responding. "That wasn't really what I was worried about." She said tentatively.

CJ's smile disappeared as she picked up on what Andi meant. "But…Andrea, I've been head over heels for you for months!" she said not so much with anger as frustratedness at Andi's lack of self-confidence.

"And I for you" Andi was apologetic. "I just…she's the First Lady, CJ! And I'm…me"

CJ cupped one of Andi's cheeks in her palm. "And _you_ are wonderful."

Andi turned her face and kissed CJ's palm gently. "Thank you."

"Let's go to bed." CJ suggested.

Andi nodded. "Okay."

When they were standing, she wrapped her arms around CJ's middle and rested her head on her chest. CJ kissed the top of her head gingerly. "Come on." She murmured. They stayed that way for a moment longer before heading into the bedroom.


End file.
